ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Straight Edge" Rob Chapman
Rob Chapman has wrestled under mutliple names. Some included are: "Rob Chapman", "Robert Chapman", "War Machine", "X-Ecutioner", and "Hardkore". He is a Canadian Professional wrestler, currently working for the EWI brand. He also has a inactive contract with 2WWF. Background and Wrestling Career Rob Chapman, born Robert Matthew Chapman in New Glasgow, Nova Scotia, Canada, took an interest in wrestling at the age of 11. He actually became familiar with the sport, not through watching it, or going to live events, but actually from playing wrestling video games. He first broke into wrestling, at 12 years old, and helped form "Mustang Wrestling" with his friend and partial mentor, Tyler Thompson Him, and sevearl other schoomates met after school and at lunchtimes, he recalls, and held wrestling matches in the school's second gym. Rob was basically as jobber at this time, becuase he was inexperienced, and was still learning the trade. His skills really picked up when he moved to Nova Scotia, and formed "WWJ". He trained and feuded with "Clownie The Magnificent" for about 9 months Clownie moved out of the area, and the out-of-ring friendship deteriorated into eventual hatred. The next year, Chapman met Keith Davis and Jayden Johnson (Now known as "M.C. Punk") and improved his wrestling skills to a shine. He and Keith, now close friends, formed a Tag Team in 2005 and claimed the tag titles from M.C. Punk, who did not have a partner. This was one of Rob's final backyard competitions, because in the fall of that year, he broke into professional wrestling. total XTREME wrestling: 2005 (Now Defunct) Rob first broke into the sport when he joined the short lived "total XTREME wrestling" and defeated El Embrujo in what was an unbelieveable debut match. The company died after two weeks, Rob's second match against "Rain" coming to a time limit draw. Extreme Wrestling Alliance: 2005 Rob soon formed "EWA", where he met up again with his friend Tyler Thompson for the first time in several years. Rob and Thompson held a bloody and downright brutal matchup for the EWA heavyweight title, at EWA's final show "Extreme Backlash" in a Barbed Wire Massacre match. After this, the promotion closed due to several other superstars going on strike. Extreme Wrestling Impact: 2005/2006 Rob Chapman joined up with EWI in late 2005, and made a startling debut by defeating Terry Turanza in under 5 minutes by submission. Two months later, after defeating Axel Anvil in a "Barefoot thumbtack match", he joined up with Axel and Clark Chandler at the following PPV in a match against the WWA to see who would control the company. The WWA won, and took over the federation. Adrenaline Rush Wrestling: 2006 Rob Chapman was one of the members that helped form ARW, and although he did not wrestle for the promotion, he provided commentary for all of the matches, and also, on one occasion, engaged in a rap battle with Jarad Johnson, but Johnson, being the proffesional, annihilated Rob in the second round after a first round draw. The company was purchased by Axel Anvil in later 2006, but it died off when several superstars left for other companies. ARW tried to sign some new talents, but the crowd became uninterested and their weekly profits decreased until the company ended with a whimper. The company's best match was unarguably between AJ Badd and Axel Anvil for the Heavyweight title in it's debut show. World Wrestling Alliance: 2006 Rob Chapman remained one of the few EWI faithfuls, along with LX-Tim, but his career went all downhill after that. He began losing matches non-stop, until eventually, he ended up at his jobber status again. He quit the company, feeling he was not being treated with any respect from company management. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment: 2006 Rob wrestled three matches with this company, attmepting to re-ignite a feud with Tyler Thompson. However, Rob was released from his contract for unknown reasons. The promotion ended about a month later. Two Worlds Wrestling Federation 2006/Early 2007 Rob joined up with the well known Two Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) but his lacklustre performances contined, as he attempted to feud with Axel Anvil, and was thoroughly defeated at every attempt, engaging in multiple main-event level matches, including a street fight, and the infamous drunken death match which is still referred to as "One of the funniest matches ever." In Rob's final match, he wrestled under a mask, using the name "Hardkore" in a very well wrestled match with LX-Tim. Tim came out with the win, and after the match, Rob removed his mask and shook hands with Tim. Rob wasn't seen in 2WWF again, but he is still on "inactive contract" meaning he may start with the company again soon. Extreme Wrestling Impact: 2007 Rob Chapman started out in EWI with a BIG impact against debuting talent "Mr. Clean". Moveset Finishing Moves *'The Burden locks his opponent into a reverse full nelson, lifting them off of the ground. After momentarily applying the hold he tosses them up and catches them in a falling neckbreaker' *'Ride On spinning version of the "One & Only"' *'Van-Terminator' Signature Moves *'Fade To Black' *'Fractured Mirror (Guillotine Choke)' *'"Thunderstruck" Super Kick ' *'Death Valley Driver' *'Fall of Grace (Tidal Wave)' *'Sharpshooter' *'Frog Splash' *'Rolling Thunder' *'SSP' *'Silent Night (Flux Capacitator) ' *'Head Rush (Hesitiation Dropkick)' *'Whiplash (Hya Kick)' *'Spinal Tap-Out (With the opponent face down, Rob approaches their head, and butterflies their arms. Then, he presses his knee to the back of the opponent's head and pulls up on the arms.)' Tribute Moves *'Canuck Stretch (Jazz Stretch; Tribute to his dad)' *'The Destiny Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer; Tribute '''to LX-Tim)' *'Whisky Wipeout (Masterlock; Tribute to Axel Anvil)' Nicknames *"Straight Edge" (EWI) *"The Rock Hard Rocker" (EWI) *"Straight Edge Soldier" (2WWF) Theme Music *"Cure For The Itch" By Linkin Park(EWI) Championship Success *'EWA World Heavyweight Championship' - 2005 (Date Unknown)